


Come For Me 为我释放

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Trust, Watersports, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: Draco在一次事故中瘫痪了，他和Harry发现了新的做爱方式。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423695) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Harry或许可以向自己承认他是同性恋，但这也许花上了几年的时间——他没法对女人提起兴趣，内疚的对着被隐身斗篷包住藏在学校旧箱子里的杂志自慰。（当他不在假装这些杂志不存在的时候，他发现用死亡圣器来藏色情杂志听起来相当搞笑。）但紧接着Ron和Pansy的订婚宴就来了，全世界都忙着把他的屁股从柜子里踢出来……  
  
……“直直”踢到Draco Malfoy等待已久的怀抱里。  
  
Malfoy对自己想要什么一点也不作态。临近午夜时分，他跟着Harry来到三楼的卫生间，房间贴着花朵墙纸，铺着淡紫色的瓷砖。Harry还没来得及关上门他就强行挤了进来，Harry目瞪口呆站着看Malfoy解开了身上的衬衣。在他意识到发生了什么时，Malfoy正亲吻着他，他的双手抓住他的屁股，他们的腹股沟紧紧地贴一起。  
  
当一分钟后Malfoy退开，Harry（让他惊恐的是）像被丢弃在寒风中的脏狗一样呜咽着。但接着Malfoy的手诱惑地顺着自己敞开的衬衫摸索着游走向下，停在了因起反应绷紧鼓起的裤子上。他低低呻吟着一边摩擦着那里，然后继续求索着捧弄着自己的双球揉搓起来，带着明显愉悦而骄傲的神情。  
  
“Potter，”他说，声音低沉沙哑充满欲望。  
  
Harry把目光从Malfoy手上移开对上他的眼睛，脸红了。  
  
“我猜到你会在这，鉴于Weasley是你最好的哥们。我好几天都没自己解决只为了射在你的屁股里。几个月以来你和我一直在兜着圈子，是该停下了，就在今晚。”  
  
Malfoy的目光落在他的手上，Harry不由自主的跟随他的目光。他们一起看着Malfoy热情的抚摸着自己的双球。  
  
“它们又肿又痛——正等着我上你。它们从来没有这么饱满沉甸甸过，我要在你屁股里射光所有的精液。我要把我的双球射干，把你填满，直到那里再也容不下更多，我的精液从你的屁股里溢出顺着你的大腿流下来。你的身体不过是我精液的容器，Potter。我要在你乞求着更多的时候把你灌得满满的。永远不会有人像我今晚将要做的那样射进你的屁股；永远不会有人像我这样填满你。你会努力寻找像我一样饱满的双球，但你不会找到。你永远都无法忘记我。”  
  
Circes’cunt！Malfoy太过厚颜无耻——他的嘴巴太过肮脏下流。这一次，Harry压抑不住自己的呜咽，Malfoy的话语穿过他的大脑沿着脊柱直直涌向他的阴茎。Malfoy终究是对的；他们的确一直在试图勾引对方，看起来会永远这样下去。他们很可能在眼神交配比赛中获得第一名。  
  
Malfoy的手依旧放在两腿间，他更加靠近Harry再次吻上他，他的舌头探进Harry的嘴里预演着他身体的其他部位过下将要做的。  
  
“我将要射在你身体里，Potter。”Malfoy在Harry耳边霸道的低语，“然后我要把你的脑子从你的阴茎里吸出来。”  
  
这个比喻一点也不动人，但是含义却十分诱人。作为结果，Harry的抗议声一点也没说服力。  
  
“闭嘴。”Malfoy贴着他的嘴巴咕哝着。  
  
尽管他的语气咄咄逼人，Malfoy那天晚上并没有“上”Harry，而是和他“做爱”。Harry从没有肛交过，但即使没有任何可以对比的经验，他知道Malfoy在和他“做爱”。他的阴茎推入Harry体内，如此缓慢和小心翼翼，Harry可以感受到自己一点点被打开，一丝丝被填满。  
  
“太渴望这个了，”Malfoy的双球最终碰到了Harry的，他本能的呻吟着。甚至在他最忘情的状态下，Harry也能意识到为什么Malfoy看起来为它们如此自豪；他的双球沉重而饱满，随着每一次挺进摆动着撞击着Harry的双球。  
  
他的双手捧着Harry的脸，晃动着屁股的同时将吻落在Harry的嘴唇上、面颊上、额头上、喉咙上，呻吟着当Harry弓起背并将双腿缠绕在他的腰上。Malfoy用了许多润滑剂，他们交合时发出的声音如同穿着雨靴在泥泞的沼泽里艰难跋涉。它们让Harry变得疯狂如同Ginny一般浪荡欲求不满，有一次Harry硬了足够长的时间一直操到她高潮。  
  
Malfoy的屁股如Harry所知道的一样完美，肌肉随着每一次的撞击在他手里收缩。他没办法掩盖他们正在发生关系的事实，他也不在乎。重要的是，Malfoy的重量将他压在地上，他的屁股在他大腿间冲撞，他湿润张开的嘴唇亲吻着他的皮肤，还有他的话语…Oh，God，他的话语……  
  
“要射在你体内，”Malfoy咕噜着，“我要你属于我，我要深深深深射在你屁股里你甚至可以在嘴里尝到它的味道…我的双球疼到爆炸……”  
  
并不是说Harry不明白想要射的概念——他当然明白！——但是Malfoy似乎对射在他体内情有独钟。他本以为Malfoy会想要射他一脸羞辱他，但实际看起来Malfoy对羞辱他并没兴趣，他似乎更乐意播种，可以这么说。就好像Harry是一个女孩他试着让他怀孕。  
  
没多久Malfoy在harry耳边喘息着一连串的咒骂暗示着他高潮的临近，夹杂着呻吟“please, God, not yet, please”。他试着让自己的屁股静止，但他做不到。  
  
“Coming, oh Christ, I’m coming,” 他呻吟着最可能深的刺进Harry体内，他的身体紧绷着颤抖着。也许是他的想象，但是Harry确信他可以感觉到Malfoy的双球因为高潮射干里面的精液而抽动着。  
  
一分钟后Malfoy退了出来，向后坐到脚跟上。Harry凝视着，着迷一般，看着他湿润的涨红的依旧硬挺抽搐的阴茎，惊叹于它刚刚在他体内的事实。Malfoy回盯着他，看起来同样惊叹，他将双球捧在手里似乎为高潮后变轻了不少而欣慰。  
  
口交没有刚才的性事那么温柔。Malfoy一秒都没浪费便将Harry整根吞入口中，大声吮吸着拉扯着他的阴毛。Harry之前有被口过，但从没像这样。从未如此确信。Malfoy抓住Harry大腿后侧将他们推向自己的胸口，在Harry还没来得及表示失去Malfoy热忱的嘴巴而感到失望之前，他的大脑瞬间当机了，他感觉到Malfoy的舌头在急促的呼吸中一下下刺进他的洞口。  
  
“God，你的屁股太美味了，填满了我的精液。”他低吟着从Harry的双腿间抬起涨红的脸看着他，眼眸深邃沉醉在欲望中。他接下来的话语将Harry推向了边缘。  
  
“Come for me,” Malfoy要求着，然后重新用嘴吞没了他的阴茎， “Come for me, Harry James Potter.”  
  
Harry的背猛地离开地面大声肯求着射了出来，之后他没法记清他叫了什么。他抓住Malfoy的脑袋深深刺进Malfoy的喉咙射出最后一股液体，直到Malfoy退开用手背擦了擦嘴巴，脸上挂起假笑看上去比起对Harry的轻蔑更像是对自己的得意。  
  
他们穿衣服的时候没有说话，但没关系，沉默并不尴尬，在离开前Malfoy抓住他的手贪婪的吻上他。  
  
“我现在准备好了。”他抽身时说到，“谢谢你。”  
  
Harry当时并不知道他在说什么，但两天后当他在预言家日报上看到Malfoy宣布和Astoria Greengrass订婚的消息时，他明白了。  
  
  
***  
  
不曾意料到的伤口刺痛着在经历了一段冗长的时光和几个让人失望透顶的情人之后逐渐消退成隐隐的瘀痕。幸运的是，Malfoy和他妻子在婚礼后搬去了法国，这也缓和了漫长的转变过程，同时将Harry从遇到Malfoy会引起的极度痛苦中拯救出来。  
  
但是多年不见Malfoy并不意味着Harry可以忘记他。当他自慰时看到的是Malfoy的脸，想象里触碰他的是Malfoy的手，睡梦里进入他的是Malfoy的阴茎，将他点燃推向高潮的是Malfoy的声音……  
  
 ** _Come for me, Harry James Potter._**  
  
 **为我高潮吧， Harry James Potter。**  
  
尽管如此，生活仍在继续。Harry从众多傲罗中脱颖而出成为了DMLE（魔法法律执行司）的头头。Hermione成了霍格沃茨的副校长及算术占卜教授。Ron和Pansy生了一对双胞胎。Teddy成为了Gryffindor的找球手。Ginny嫁给了Dean，成为了Holyhead Harpies队的追球手。Luna嫁给了Neville，Kingsley Shacklebolt成了魔法部长。他和Weasley们一起参加各种聚会、婚礼、洗礼、派对、比赛、慈善晚宴还有假期。Harry卖掉了格里莫广场，买了一套公寓，和一长串英俊的金发男人约会，试图用他们取代他记忆中真正渴望的那个身影——恐怕他会一直渴望，然而失败了，他甩了他们。  
  
然后意外发生了。  
  
他去那里完全是个巧合。星期六的晚上开始下雪，Harry决定开车回伦敦而不是在乡下和Neville还有Luna再呆上一个晚上。他深深质疑自己的亲力亲为精神，他烦躁的工作了一整周，心情糟糕透顶。换在平时Luna的怪癖会使他变得开心，但现在只会使他更加急躁。他怀疑他需要在过窄的路上飙过快的速度以及来几声近到关节发白的尖叫。  
  
他喜欢在乡下开车——这也是他大部分周末都和Hermione在霍格沃茨度过或是去拜访那些有地皮的朋友的原因之一。在城市里，他那1965款的红色MGB敞篷跑车只是个咖啡桌上的复制品，但在其他的任何地方，她就是他唯一的爱人。  
  
他把车顶棚放下施了一个静止的保温咒，这样他不会被冻到但他的头发可以被湿润的风吹向后去。雪花落到了树枝和树篱上，但碰到马路便融化了，然后重新结成黑色的冰。直到他转弯时因为速度太快打滑溜到了对面的车道他才意识到情形有多么危险。幸运的是，对面车道上没有人，他大喊着刹车咒成功避免了撞上石墙。这让他害怕得立刻停下了如何与他最新的情人分手的思考。他一只手抓住方向盘，另一只手抓住换挡杆，脚悬空在离合器上。  
  
也许是他提高的警惕性救了他的命，他开过另一个急转弯时险些撞上一辆着火的汽车。他猛踩刹车，抽出了魔杖。刚刚下车就在结冰的路面上滑了下重重摔跪在地上。他花了太长的时间扑灭大火，但是司机很可能在他到达前就死了。溅出的汽油使熊熊燃烧的火焰几乎和Fiendfyre（魔鬼火焰）一样炽热。  
  
他将大火扑灭才发现旁边还有一辆车。它没有燃烧，但是翻了个底朝天——破裂而扭曲着周围撒了一地玻璃碎片。Harry跑过去，祈祷着它的主人还活着。他第一眼看到的是一个女人，她的头发被鲜血浸透了，他分辨不出原本的颜色。  
  
他很确定她已经死了，但是他还是把她从扭曲的金属笼子里拉出来放在地上。在Lumos的荧光下他立刻认出了她。  
  
Astoria Malfoy蓝色的眼睛睁的大大的，没有了焦距。  
  
而且她怀孕了——非常明显。  
  
Harry盯着她，他的头脑一片空白空空荡荡，如同结了冰的湖。然后他接下来意识到的事重重的击中了他。  
  
她坐在副驾驶座上。  
  
他没有浪费时间站起身而是爬过破碎的玻璃，直到他看见Malfoy。他割断了Malfoy的安全带将他从玻璃窗拉出来，整个过程不停的叫着能想到的他的每个名字，大喊着如果他死了，Harry就杀了他。  
  
召唤守护神是极其困难的——可能是因为他所想到的记忆之一是Malfoy和他在Ron和Pansy家三楼卫生间里淡紫色的瓷砖上做爱。但最后他成功了，治疗师们几分钟就到了，把他推到一边对着Malfoy和他的妻子施着诊断咒和生命维持咒。  
  
“我想我们救不了胎儿，但Malfoy先生还活着，”其中一个治疗师说。  
  
“几乎，”另一个治疗师回答，“看起来脊椎骨碎了，现在的问题是碎了多少，碎在哪里。”  
  
Harry站在几尺开外，双臂抱住自己试图让身体不再颤抖。这么多年来他从没感到如此无助过。他不时瞥见沾着血迹的发丝和那张萦绕在梦境中的脸，了无生气苍白的要命。  
  
终于，一个治疗师站起身向他走来。  
  
“他会活下来的，”她说，“一旦找到了不会压挤到他脊柱的方法，我们会立刻把他幻影移形回St Mungo's。不过他的妻子死了，更悲哀的是宝宝也是。”  
  
Harry点了点头，麻木到说不出话来。治疗师把手放在他的肩膀上。  
  
“你吓坏了，Potter先生。”她说，“和我们一起吧。你现在不该独自呆着，更绝对不能开车。”  
  
Harry又点了点头拿出魔杖指着他的敞篷跑车。他把它缩小到复制品大小，花的时间长到让人尴尬。有人已经带着Astoria的尸体幻影移形了。他用魔杖指着Malfoy家的奔驰，施了个Evanesco（消隐无踪），只留下一地的碎玻璃在另一辆车的余烬中闪闪发光。  
  
  
  
***

  
  
一星期后Malfoy醒过来时，Harry在他旁边。他刚到几分钟，Malfoy的眼皮微微颤动着然后慢慢睁开露出了那双熟悉的灰色眼睛。  
  
“Potter，”他低声咕哝着，仿佛哈利坐在他的床边完全不值一提。   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
这是Harry所有能想到的话。  
  
之后的很长一段时间里，他们都没有说话。Malfoy眨了眨眼环顾四周，脸上写满了困惑和迷茫。周围只有护士们发出的小声声响和她们鞋子在擦得锃亮的地板上发出嗒嗒声，她们忙着一间房一间房的送食物施止疼咒。  
  
然后Malfoy意味深长地看着Harry的水杯。  
  
“渴了。”  
  
Harry闭上眼睛。如果Malfoy想喝水，他就得坐起身。如果Malfoy试着坐起身，他就会意识到他做不到。他才刚刚恢复意识，这似乎还太早了……  
  
……太早告诉他以后没办法再走路了。  
  
“Potter，” Malfoy有些暴躁.  
  
Harry睁开了眼。这不该轮到他。他应该找个治疗师或护士firecall联系Malfoy的母亲，而不是学生时代的死对头去告诉他他的腰部以下瘫痪了。  
  
但接着Malfoy试着将自己推起来。  
  
他一直挣扎着，挣扎着即使Harry尝试着用安慰的话语将他按回去。当他意识到现实时，他眼睛睁的大大的充满了恳求。  
  
“你在St Mungo's，”Harry说，“出了个意外。”  
  
Malfoy看着他。  
  
“你受伤了，” Harry咕噜着，“我发现了你，治疗师们已经尽了全力……”  
  
“我动不了。”  
  
Harry咬着嘴唇。  
  
“我感觉不到我的腿。”  
  
Harry吞了口口水。  
  
Malfoy盯着他，用眼神乞求着Harry能告诉他一切都会好起来——这只是暂时的。  
  
“我……我得去找个人来，”Harry说，站起身。他从来都不擅长应对这种情况。但是Malfoy的手从被子里抽出来抓住了他，力量大的惊人。  
  
“你敢走试试。”他粗声说。  
  
但是Harry极度的……想走。  
  
“我应该去叫你的治疗师，”他说，“她会很开心你醒了。”  
  
“醒了？我在这多久了？Astoria在哪？”  
  
“没关系，就一分钟，我要去找……”  
  
Malfoy紧紧抓住他，他的手开始发疼。  
  
“你哪都不能去，”他危险的说，“你先回答我的问题，然后告诉我该死的你在这做什么。”  
  
Harry倒抽了口气，Malfoy的眼睛因为情绪闪着光。  
  
“你在这躺了一星期了，”他说，“你的妻子……我是说Astoria……”  
  
他说不下去了。这就是为什么DMLE提供课程专门训练那些嘴巴没他笨的傲罗如何告诉家人不好的消息。他对于该说什么或怎么说完全没头绪。  
  
“她死了，是不？”  
  
Harry承受不住Malfoy心在滴血的声音，和一分钟前还闪闪发光却因为浓浓的悲伤变得暗淡的眼睛。  
  
Harry点点头。  
  
“而你在那。”  
  
Harry又点点头。  
  
“她死了。”  
  
Harry懒得点头。  
  
“而我活着。”  
  
他怒视着Harry，眼里流露出的恨意比Harry以往见到的都要强烈——这说明了一些问题。  
  
“都是你的错，”Malfoy咆哮着，“你个混蛋！你为什么这样对我？！”  
  
Harry目瞪口呆看着他。  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“你为什么不让我和她一起死？”Malfoy冲着他大喊，“你为什么要逼我这样活着？”  
  
他指着他的腿。  
  
“我……”  
  
但是Malfoy的眼神扼住了他的喉咙。  
  
“这是你病态的报复么？”  
  
Harry皱起眉头，病态的报复？  
  
“听着，Potter，那只是一夜情。你以为我们会结婚还是怎么的？我们干了，就一次，我们甚至都不清醒……”  
  
Harry不明白为什么他会这么说，毕竟这点对于Malfoy所说的其他话来说这并不重要，但是……  
  
“我当时是清醒的。”他平静的说。  
  
Malfoy中断了长篇大论。  
  
“Merlin's wand，”Malfoy吸了口气，“我说对了，你真的是故意这样对我……”  
  
Harry不知道该怎么回应。很显然Malfoy坚信自己扭曲的逻辑。他脸上的每一块肌肉都缩紧着努力拼凑出合适的表情来表达出深深的厌恶和愤怒。  
  
“我的魔杖在哪？”他大喊着，“他妈的给我魔杖！我不在乎阿瓦达索命是不是不可饶恕咒，你马上就要死了，Potter！”  
  
他又一次挣扎着想要坐起身，额头上布满了细密的汗珠。Harry甚至没再试着去阻止他，他此刻被淹没在了遥远国度的汪洋之中。沉默着，伤痛着，惊恐着，无助着。  
  
“她怀了我的儿子！”Malfoy对着他咆哮，“我终于可以当爸爸了，但你毁了一切！你为什么会在那，Potter？为什么你总在那？”  
  
Malfoy一直没有放开他的手，甚至没有松开一些。他恳求的触碰对比他的话语相当违和。嘴里说着他能想到的最残忍的话，抓住的手却在说：“别走，别离开我。”  
  
但Harry承受不住了。他知道Malfoy就像一只受伤的动物，在盲目的惊慌和痛苦中胡乱攻击着友好的示意。但这并不重要。他还是承受不住了。  
  
他挣脱开来，头也不回的走了。  
  
他在大厅经过Malfoy的治疗师，告诉她Malfoy醒了，但他没停下脚步回答她的问题。当他最终站在湿漉漉的人行道上，站在冰冷的雨水中，他才真正缓过来深吸一口气……  
  
……再慢慢吐出。


	2. Chapter 2

他很欣慰之后都没听到Malfoy的消息。

那些无法被时间磨灭的事，轻而易举被Malfoy绝情的话语改变了。Harry不再梦到他和Malfoy亲密无隙的那个夜晚，当这些梦境停止后，遗忘变得简单起来。有生以来他第一次爱上别人，然后他们住到了一起。每天早上他都会带着绵长深情的吻上班，晚上带着满足和珍惜进入梦境。会有美丽的百合花提醒他母亲的生日，甜蜜的早餐送到床上，还有在漫长秋日里十指紧扣的漫步。周围的人开始说他有了“伴侣”，而不仅仅是有了个男朋友。从他还是个男孩以来的第一次，他没有和Weasley们一起度过圣诞。他开始使用词语“我们”，他开始觉得没那么孤单了。

他感到既满足又快乐……然后出乎意料的，他收到了Malfoy的猫头鹰信件。

这是错误的。就在洗澡，穿衣，扔出飞路粉的整个过程他都知道这是错误的。但最终他还是从Malfoy的壁炉里走了出来。

让他惊讶的是，迎接他的并不是富丽堂皇的豪宅，而是宽敞通风的公寓，地上铺着拼花地板，砖块和石灰砌成的墙上装点着抽象艺术画。房间里摆着麂皮沙发，铺着东方风格的地毯，还有坚实的橡木餐桌和皮革软垫餐椅。换句话说，这房子很精致……但是怎么说……有点奇怪。过了一分钟他才明白原因。

然后这原因击中了他。

很多东西都比正常的矮。桌面矮一些，水池矮一些——他看到的每个角落，东西的尺寸和摆放方式都很奇怪。然后当看到Malfoy坐着轮椅进入房间时Harry记起了原因。

Harry试着不去盯着他看，但是移开目光似乎更粗鲁。他不知道手应该放哪：是应该抱着手臂把手放在胳膊下？还是把手放进口袋？还是像个白痴一样两手落在身侧晃荡？他感到又热又不自在，后悔接受了Malfoy的晚餐邀请。

“Harry.”

听到自己的名字他回过神，没能来得及阻止自己，他直直看向Malfoy的脸。他的脸和以前一样，除了惯有的懒散被一种坚毅的神色代替。他的头发剪得很短，刘海垂下盖住了额头，遮住了左边的眉毛，掩盖了那场意外留在他脸上的伤疤。

他看上去很健康——像往常一样他的皮肤仍是苍白的，但他的脸颊有淡淡的血色晕开，甚至是衬衫遮住的地方，Harry注意到他的肩膀、胸膛和手臂上附着精瘦的肌肉。

Harry接受了看到的一切，然后强迫自己将目光下移。他所看到的使他立刻松了口气。Malfoy穿着深色的裤子和款式时髦的黑色鞋子。Harry想象过他的腿明显萎缩，但实际上看起来完全正常。除去轮子之外，Malfoy看上去只是舒服的坐在一把普通的椅子上。

“视察完毕了么？”

Harry红了脸移开视线。

“房子不错。”他笨拙的咕噜着。

“没有楼梯。”Malfoy答道。

Harry的脸更红了。Malfoy故意想让他不爽。这就是为什么他邀请他么？看他浑身不自在，脸红不好意思？如果是这样，Harry准备离开。

“谢谢你的邀请。”他说，“但是我还有别的安排。很高兴看到你一切都好。替我向你的母亲问好……”

“我猜你的'别的安排'是指Adam那家伙。”Malfoy满脸厌恶的说。

Harry回头，凝视着他。

“没错，”他平静的说，“事实上，你说的非常准确。”

Malfoy冷笑着，但是这不具有说服力。如果有可能的话，Harry会说Malfoy看起来很失望——甚至有些受伤。

“他长得很一般，你知道，”Malfoy拉长了语调，“我以为被选中的男孩会做的更好可惜显然没有。”

Harry为他的男友有些愤怒。

“就像我说的，我要走了，”他同样拉长了语调，“祝你生活愉快。”

在他即将走进壁炉时，Malfoy再次开口喊了他的名字。

“等等，Harry…”

Harry转过身，努力不在脸上露出情绪。

“我很抱歉，拜托不要走。”

Malfoy说完撇开脸，看上去有些羞愧。

“我是个滚蛋。”他说，“是个骗子。你的…男朋友非常英俊。你…你们看起来很般配。”

Harry松了口气，点点头表示原谅。

“起码喝杯酒再走。”

Harry再次点点头，脱下了外套。

“柜子在那边。”Malfoy指着一个华丽的落地摆钟边上的门说。Harry经过比正常高度矮的吧台时，再一次感到不自在。他将外套挂起来，一种怪异的感觉油然而生，就像……屈服于一些不可避免的事。

“我说你房子不错是认真的。”Harry说，转身看着Malfoy。

Malfoy笑了，“我说这房子没楼梯也是认真的。”

他朝一个大书架的方向点点头，抽出魔杖，念了个不常见的咒语。书架从中间分开如同舞台帘幕一般移向两边，露出后面的升降梯。

“没办法再飞路了。”Malfoy就事论事的说。他念了反咒，书架再次合在一起。

“很棒。”Harry由衷地说。他想知道Malfoy还设计了什么其他聪明的装置来应对他的瘫痪。

“坐下。”Malfoy指着椅子的方向说。

Harry坐下来，看着Malfoy坐着轮椅进入宽敞的厨房，矮矮的大理石台面，闪闪发光的铜制锅碗摆在同样矮一截的砧板上方的架子里。Malfoy用魔杖轻敲橱柜打开它，让两个玻璃酒杯飞出漂浮在空中，然后召唤了一瓶酒。Malfoy坐着轮椅回到离Harry最近的沙发旁，酒杯和酒瓶如同被看不见的线牵引着一路跟随着他。

“呃，你要……我可以……？”Harry结结巴巴的说，看着Malfoy将酒瓶和被子放到咖啡桌上，然后挣扎着将自己从轮椅移到沙发上。

“你可以什么？帮助我？或许？你是真的知道我一个人住很久了，每天都要经历这些？”

Harry咽了口口水看向别处，再一次觉得自己就是个该死的蠢货。

“不过要是你真的想帮我而不是客气的话，”Malfoy继续说，“那么回答是可以。我自己能搞定，但是这很困难而且……不怎么优雅。”

Harry回头，一脸惊讶。Malfoy没有冲着他假笑，他站起身走向他……然后停住了。他对于该怎么做完全没头绪。

这一次，Malfoy的确冲着他假笑，但是带着挑衅的意味——就像每次Madam Hooch放出金色飞贼时他常露出的。

“就当我是个陷入困境的少女，把我抱起来再放下。”

Harry深吸了口气，弯下腰将一条胳膊穿过Malfoy的膝盖另一条放在他背上。他离Malfoy太近了，他可以感觉到Malfoy的呼吸喷洒在脸颊上，可以闻到他身上香皂和皮肤温暖清新的气息。

Malfoy恨不得有一吨重，Harry摇摇晃晃移向沙发，Malfoy被逗乐了。

“Merlin，Potter，傲罗不应该保持良好体形么？”

Harry把他放在沙发上，然后瘫倒在椅子里，转了转眼睛露出松气的笑容。也许Malfoy终究不打算变成一个卑鄙的蠢蛋。

Malfoy挥了下魔杖，软木塞从酒瓶上弹出。他将酒杯斟满然后悬浮起来。他们分别拿了酒，Malfoy举起酒杯倾身靠向Harry。

“重新开始。”他说。

Harry眨了眨眼睛。自从Malfoy在St Mungo's说了那些话，他不确认他可以重新再来，然而刹那间他意识到，他比这世界上所有事情都更想要重新开始。他害羞的笑了向前倾了倾和Malfoy碰了杯，Malfoy回了一个同样羞涩的笑容。

“所以在DMLE如何？”Malfoy问。他啜了一小口酒向后靠在沙发靠垫上。

Harry耸了耸肩，“我猜和你想的差不多。时不时有来自黑魔头追随者们的各种暗箭和混乱的打斗。”

Malfoy笑，“我猜你很想念战场。”

“你猜不到我有多想，”Harry看似后悔的哼了一声，“要不是我心里清楚，我真怀疑Kingsley要我当头头是想报复我年轻时是个蠢蛋。傲罗就是戏精，每天都有些类似人事危机的事要我去解决，在这方面——你肯定猜得到——我真的是没什么天赋。”

“我打赌一起进行太长时间的监视并不一定会产生好感。”

“或者产生太多的好感。”

Draco了然的笑了，“的确。”他说。

他们默默地喝了会酒，Harry四处打量着，观察着周围的细节。他没发现任何女性的痕迹，他打算开口询问。他想知道Malfoy在没有帮助的情况下怎么照顾自己的。

“所以，呃，你……嗯，有女朋友吗？”

Harry知道自己问的原因，但还是感到不自在。他长长抿了一口酒想掩饰自己，目光四处游离唯独不去看Malfoy的脸。

Malfoy摇了摇头。

“不，没有女朋友——也没有男朋友。”

Harry的脸红的厉害。实际上这不是他想要问的目的。

“不过，没错，我的确请了一个护士每天过来。有时候从椅子进去洗澡或者上个卫生间这类事情对我来说还是很不容易，虽然现在好多了。之前她每天来三次，现在她只在早上过来。”

Harry点点头，不知道该说什么回应。

Draco清了清嗓子，想让Harry看着他。

“我不觉得尴尬，Potter——起码不再尴尬了。实际上瘫痪让人变得谦虚……不少。”

他看向Harry的眼神直接而简单。

“这……这肯定还是很难，”Harry说，希望他可以在感兴趣和管闲事之间找到一个适度的平衡点。

“的确，”Malfoy坦然的说，“但总有办法克服所有的阻碍——如果我想的足够久，有足够能力的话。”

“好吧，你……呃，看起来不错，”Harry认真的说。Malfoy看起来显然比Harry想象的要好多了。

“谢谢，”Malfoy回答者，举起酒杯接受Harry的称赞。

Harry将杯里的酒喝光冲着酒瓶点头示意。

“介意我再来一杯么？”

“当然不，显然还有很多瓶酒，”Malfoy答道。“收藏葡萄酒成了我的新爱好之一。我比一般人更了解葡萄庄园和年份。”

“好吧，我对葡萄酒一窍不通，”Harry说，“但我知道这瓶非常棒。”他拿着酒瓶阅读着上面的标签。这瓶来自法国的某个地方。

“Astoria和我住在生产这瓶酒的庄园旁边，”Malfoy说，“那地方很漂亮。夏天田野里满是薰衣草，秋天满是向日葵。非常的艳丽多彩——不像伦敦。”

他朝着窗户上雨水留下的痕迹做了个手势。

Harry咬着嘴唇放下了酒瓶，再一次脸红不自在起来。

“不用觉得尴尬，”Malfoy说，读懂Harry的肢体语言如看书一般简单。“很久之前我就接受她已经死了的事实了。”

“我很抱歉，”Harry咕噜着。

意料之外的眼泪刺的他眼睛难受。

“我尽力了，”他说，恳求的看着Malfoy，希望Malfoy可以相信他，“但那里……另一辆车着火了，我……我找到她时她已经死了。如果可以重来一次，我会先去你的车那，但是我不知道，我尽力了……我真的很抱歉。”

他吞了吞口水将杯子放在咖啡桌上。

“谢谢你的酒，”他结结巴巴的说，站起身，“我该回去了。”

他从衣柜里取出外套时感觉到一根无形的酥酥麻麻的藤条温暖的在他左手指间缠绕着温柔的拉扯着。他吓了一跳，下意识的看着Malfoy，Malfoy抽出了魔杖正沉着冷静的看着他。

“我不怪你，”他说，“我从没怪过你，即使我知道我在St Mungo's不是这样说的。”

Harry拽住衣服袖子擦去脸上刚刚开始掉落的眼泪。他之前一直努力不让它们流下来。那天晚上……寒冰的光泽，Astoria蓝色失去光泽的眼睛，她脖子上精致的珍珠项链，高高隆起的肚子……

“你做了你能做的一切，”Malfoy说，“我都知道。”

“但我先去了另一辆车那……”

“Harry，过来。”

Malfoy的声音很温柔，就像他和Harry做爱时的声音，Harry没办法不走向他。他的灵魂被Malfoy深深吸引就像磁铁吸引钢铁一样。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他跪在了Malfoy的两腿之间。他用手盖住脸，将头放在Malfoy的膝盖上。

过了一会，他感觉到Malfoy的手指埋进了他的头发。

他们没有说话。言语只会打破他们之间平和的宁静。Malfoy抚摸着Harry的头，用手指梳理着他的头发，Harry在Malfoy谅解的触摸下慢慢放松下来。

他并没打算往性方面想。他原本是想表达歉意，但尽管如此，当他身体的温度渐渐升高，阴茎一点点变硬时他一点也不觉得惊讶。

他渴望Malfoy太久了。

Malfoy肯定感觉到了他呼吸的变化，因为他用指节轻抚着Harry的脸颊。

“给我看。”他呢喃着。

Harry颤抖地倒吸了一口气，抬起头来。

“我不能，”他说，“Adam。”

他看着Malfoy喉咙的肌肉抽蓄着，努力想要抑制住因为自己提到Adam名字而涌起的情绪。

“拜托，”过了一会他说，声音似乎被卡住。“我发誓我不碰你。”

Harry看进他的眼睛试着提醒自己为什么他应该离开。

“求你了，”Malfoy结结巴巴的说，带着哽咽，“我保证不碰你。”

Harry只能想象是什么让Malfoy如此乞求……只为了瞥一眼他的阴茎。他挣扎着将Adam赶出自己的脑袋。这根本无关性爱。而且Malfoy保证他不会触碰他。这不是出轨。这只是提供安慰。仅此而已……

Harry点点头，站起身。

Malfoy的眼睛不单单是看着他脱掉套头衫解开牛仔裤的扣子，他的眼神几乎要把他吞没。Harry他缓缓解开皮带，觉得Malfoy希望他可以慢慢来。他拉下拉链，将裤子褪到屁股下。他已经完完全全硬了，阴茎的前端从内裤的腰带露了出来，甚至没有包皮裹住。

Malfoy猛地吸了一口气，他的眼睛有些失神，目光如同贪婪的手一般爱抚着Harry的身体。

“Oh God.”他的言语随着呼吸吐出，“Harry.”

Harry从未像这样感受到自己的阴茎——在Malfoy灼热的注视下如此猛烈。他感觉到血液奔涌而去，使得它更加坚硬。他能感觉到用拇指摩擦时前端的湿润。他甚至可以闻到它。

Malfoy肯定和他一样，因为他深深的吸着气就像在鉴赏一瓶刚开的葡萄酒。他用舌头湿润了嘴唇，他的呼吸哽在了喉咙。也许只是出于被欲望点燃的本能，Malfoy放在腿上的手游移向上在衬衫下揉捏搓弄起自己的乳头来。

欲望在Harry的血管里叫嚣着，他的手顺着腰部滑到屁股上，拉扯的将外裤内裤一起褪下，直到阴茎不受束缚的弹了出来，双球垂落在大腿之间。

Malfoy呻吟着紧紧闭上了双眼，一秒后他睁开眼将视线落在Harry的脸上。他的眼睛填满了止不住的渴求，不带一丝隐瞒和压抑。他浑身颤抖着，忘记了呼吸。

抚摸自己算出轨么？毕竟他曾看着片子里两个男人做爱的镜头自慰。这和他想着Adam自慰有什么不同吗?

即使他知道他不会这么做。

他在试着为他想做的事情找理由，他知道这比任何事情都想。就这一次。下一次再见到Malfoy会在公共场合，像现在这样的情况绝对不可能再发生。他甚至会邀请Malfoy和他还有Adam一起共进晚餐。他们会成为很要好的朋友……

Harry的手从胸腔滑下，路过小腹来到腿间。他握住自己的阴茎慢慢开始套弄，将包皮滑过头部再向下。他那紫色湿漉漉的阴茎蓄势待发，中间的缝也肿胀着。

“你不必这样。”Malfoy的声音变了调——充满了渴求。

“我知道。”Harry回答。他尽可能的将包皮拉下，珍珠色的液体不在隐藏，从张开的缝里流出再慢慢滑下拉成长长的线，然后线断了它落到了地上。

“不要太快射出来，”Malfoy恳求着，“当你要射的时候，射到我身上。我要看着你高潮，Harry。比这世上任何事都想要。如果你想我可以乞求你。”

Harry胸口深处呻吟着，扭动着屁股将硬的发疼的阴茎刺进握紧的拳头。他从来没有如此渴求过——如此被需要过。他的身体回应着Malfoy的全神贯注，就像绽放的玫瑰回应着六月的太阳。

“你太美了，”Malfoy说，他的胸膛起伏着脸颊潮红着，“为我射出来。”

Harry将腿分开到极限疯狂撸动着，就像他从十几岁以来一直没自慰过一样。上下套弄的啪啪声在安静的房间更加响亮而色情，同样的还有Malfoy呻吟着的请求声。

“告诉我，”Malfoy说，发出的声音几乎像是被自己的话语噎住，“告诉我感觉如何。”

“太棒了，”Harry答道，想要射精的欲望吞噬了他的理智。“就像我快要炸掉，太过……太过爽……Oh！”

他本想提前提醒Malfoy，但是他的高潮如同刹车失了灵的列车一样撞上了他。他握住阴茎前段下侧对准Malfoy的方向，看着一股接一股的精液喷溅在他的胸膛，喉咙和脸颊。最后一股落在了他的嘴唇上，Harry破碎的呻吟着看着Malfoy将它们舔干净，他的眼睛闭着仿佛在品味最上等的甜点。

“我得坐下。”Harry气喘吁吁倒进沙发坐在Malfoy旁边，仰起头努力平复着呼吸，缓和过速的心跳。最后他提起裤子转头看向Malfoy。

Malfoy睁大眼睛注视着他。他绽开的瞳孔几乎使灰色的虹膜黯然失色。他将脸擦干净，脸颊和喉咙依然潮红着，汗水沾湿的刘海贴在额头上。

Harry从未见过谁看起来如此动情，因为渴求而如此脆弱。

去他妈的。他会告诉Adam他做了什么，他会道歉并且发誓绝不会再这样做——绝不会。他绝不会再让自己陷入这样的情形。

“我要让你高潮，”他说，“比任何事都想。”

Malfoy咽了口口水，仰起头看着天花板。他深深的吸了一口气，又吸了一口……再一口。

“我不能。”他最终说。

Harry坐起身看着他。

“你什么？”

“我不能高潮，”Malfoy回答，声音如死灰，“这里往下我什么都感受不到，我的阴茎就是一块死掉的肉。”

他轻蔑的冲着大腿点点头。

“但最痛苦的是我一直梦到性爱，我可以记得勃起是什么感觉，高潮是什么感觉，但我没法在现实里体会到。每天醒来我都绝望到想要尖叫。”

他看向Harry的脸。

“我梦到你。”他坦诚的说，“我梦到那个晚上。我渴望你太久太久了，然后它就这样发生了……我不敢相信——你居然同意我……”

“我也梦到这些，”Harry说，“那是我第一次。”

Malfoy吭了一声，声音如破碎一般，他将脸埋进掌心。

“我不知道……”

“因为我没告诉你。”

“我会……”

“你有那样做。”

Harry倾身将Malfoy额头前湿漉漉的头发捋顺。

“我当时觉得你很可疑，”他说，“你太小心翼翼了。”

“我不记得我有很小心。”

“但你的确有，实际上我很吃惊。”

Malfoy的脸埋在手里，笑了。

“我不怪你。”

Harry深吸了一口气尝试着阻止自己接下来的话语——但无济于事。

“从你当时…的样子，我以为…我以为你或许爱上我了。”

他为自己的愚蠢有点退缩，Malfoy放下盖住脸的手，扭头看着他。

“我是。”他说。

他的眼神太过痛苦Harry几乎又要移开视线。

“那为什么……？”

“因为结婚是我应该做的，”他答道，“我必须做的——因为我真的爱她，而且我……非常想要个儿子，我想要我自己的孩子，我的骨肉，血统可以延续，比这世上任何事都想。”

Harry艰难的吞咽着，记起Astoria隆起的腹部。

“我就是个该死的蠢货。”Malfoy说。

“但你的确爱她。”

Malfoy笑了，充满怜爱，“是啊，”他说，“我爱她，她是我最好的朋友。她会成为我们儿子了不起的母亲。”

Harry将脸对着天花板。他觉得疲惫不堪。他应该离开。

“但我想要的是你，”Malfoy说，“如果给我时间……”

他停下话语。过了会Harry扭头再次看向他。

“给你时间？”

“如果给我时间我会告诉你。”

这是，毋庸置疑的，出轨。Harry双手捧住Malfoy泛红的脸深深的亲吻着他，就像他早已渴望已久。然后他继续深深的亲吻着亲吻着亲吻着他。


End file.
